marvinmarvinfandomcom-20200214-history
Toothache
Toothache is the third episode of Marvin, Marvin. This episode received an audience of 2.254 million views. Plot Henry wins a cool bike when he sells the most chocolate. Then Liz lets Marvin try chocolate and after Marvin gets totally addicted to it that they try to hide it from him. Liz plans a family dinner night for the whole family to enjoy and then Marvin asks Liz if they were going to eat some chocolate. Teri and her friend Brianna have to study for a biology exam the next day and Teri has trouble trying to keep Brianna away from her family's situations. Then Liz asks the family to join her but then Teri has to study and just picks up food for her and her friend, Bob goes fishing, Pop Pop plays golf, and Henry just stays at his room. Then Liz just tells everyone to fend for themselves and then suddenly, Marvin eats all the chocolate he wants. That's when Marvin develops a toothache. His family then tries to help him and Marvin's tooth swells up really big. Bob gets the alien guide and they must pick the nerves out in a certain order or else it would explode in half an hour. Then suddenly time goes up really fast and they have to extract the tooth. It explodes into fireworks and Marvin apologizes to Liz and then eats more Chocolate. Then Teri takes Brianna home. After, family dinner night is held and they all say what they think about what the moral of the story was. Marvin says that if mothers tell their children not to eat chocolate, it's for their own good and not because she wants to eat it herself, and then Teri says the moral is that you could study in your sleep, Pop-Pop says something about golf, but the mother says that if they had just all did the dinner night then none of this would've happened. Trivia *One of the workers from the production of Marvin, Marvin said that Toothache was the working title since they planned on naming it something else but changed the episode name back to Toothache. Goofs *Before the intro, Marvin ran toward the chocolate Liz was holding and the box was hanging open, When the camera showed a view from inside the house the box was closed but Liz never closed it. *How could Marvin clean up the place right away? *His ground chocolate is a different kind than the chocolate bars. *Henry's chocolate bars aren't enough to have that much. *When the tooth gets ripped out, it looks like a plastic toy and there is no spot in Marvin's mouth that was blank. *Marvin said he was too young to explode but he said in Pilot that he was 580 years old. Running Gags *Marvin always wanting chocolate. *Marvin acting wild when his tooth was big. *Brianna suspicious about the family's activities. *Teri hiding the family's situations from Brianna. *Brianna always sleeping when she hear biology. Quotes Marvin:'' (While eating chocolate) I don't think I'm gonna; Give me More! '''Marvin: '''I'm too young to explode! '''Liz: '''Show me where it hurts. '''Marvin: '''Here. ''(giant tooth is shown) Gallery Toothache.JPG Chocolate, marvin.jpg Pop Pop.JPG Marvin Marvin.JPG Marvin's Tooth Explode.JPG HenryandLiz.JPG Toothache 3.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2012 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes